Goodbyes Never Last
by moony1981
Summary: Remus Lupin and Emily Tallis friends since she was seven and he thirteen. As time passes They findout more about each other and how their lives were intertwined from the start...yeah a little cheesy i know
1. I Gotta Feeling

Authors Note: This story will move along rather quickly I am not going to go through every detail of their lives I would never be finished. POV will change between Emily and Remus. Enjoy the story. btw purely fictional I own nada.

_I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night  
that tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_-I Gotta Feeling by Black Eyed Peas_

_Remus Pov_

The sun was high in the sky as Remus Lupin watched the moving truck drive away. Apparently the dingy little house next to his parents own rather dingy house had finally been filled. From what he could see from his vantage point in the attic of his house, the new neighbors were apparently just a small family of three, two sharp dressed adults and a young child. Remus looked away disinterested he doubted he would see much of them anyway, since he was going back to Hogwarts within the month, and tenants there usually didn't last very long because of the house's rather decrepit conditions.

"They'll be gone within the month" he spoke to thin air. He went back to what he had been doing previously, reading his newest textbook Care of Magical Creatures Part 1. 

_7 days later._

His parents had a rather nice garden full of roses, tulips, daffodils, and even lilies. It took up most of their backyard but Remus loved it anyways, on the rare not unbearably hot days of summer he found it the nicest place to sit in the grass and read his latest book, whether it be Werewolves: The Untold Story or History of Hogwarts VII edition. He walked through the rows upon rows of flowers looking for his spot, when he heard a sound extremely familiar to his ears: sobbing. Somebody was crying their eyes out in his garden, sympathy filled Remus as he looked around for the source of the unexpected noise. Then he saw the source emitting the noise across the rose bushes was a small, blond haired child crying in the fetal position. Awkwardly he realized he had no idea what to, should he leave her here to work things out for herself? Or attempt to see if he can help? He knew he had no choice in the matter.

" My conscience is to deep" he grumbled to himself before stepping back and hopping the row of roses bushes he found were rather thorny when he didn't quite clear them and instead fell into one, causing a shocked scream to rise from the girl, who immediately stood up and looked at him with utter horror in her eyes for having been found trespassing.

Her eyes still glistening with tears she stepped away from him "I'm sorry for trespassing in your garden, I didn't mean too"

"No it's alright, just if you don't mind me asking why were you here crying in the first place?" Remus asked concern all over his voice. This little girl was nothing more than skin and bones, she looked as if she hadn't had a decent meal in ages. Her eyes though are what caught him, they were the most wonderful deep shade of cerulean, but that's not all that drew his attention they had a haunted look about them. He could tell from first sight this girl had more than her fair share of dreadful experiences.

She looked away from the older boy's scrutiny "Mommy and Daddy were fighting again; they broke my bed, so I ran out here."

A small frown seeped across Remus's face, he had no idea what to do with this young child obviously scared of her parents troubles, he had never met parents like that, so he did the only thing he could do invited her back for tea.

As they walked through the garden, the pale little child looked up at him. That's when her realized he didn't even know her name. he smiled gently at her "I just realized I don't even know your name."

She looked up shyly "My name is Emily Tallis, I am 7 years old, and I will soon be attending Woking Elementary School, What's your name? do you go to school here?"

He looked down shocked for a moment before replying "My name is Remus Lupin and no I go to a boarding school far away for most of the year."

"oh" She looked down rather dejectedly " I was hoping I would know someone in this town before I went to school, but I guess not. So what's the name of your school?"

"Hogwarts, it's a brilliant school, I wish I could tell you would know somebody in that school system however I think were the only kids that live around here."

She smiled up at him "it's alright, what kinda name is Hogwarts?"

"You know for a seven year old you ask a lot of questions"

"It's what seven year olds are suppose to do"

Remus grinned down at her that was a smart comeback for a seven year old. They clambered up the steps to Remus's house. Remus stepped into the kitchen only to see his mother busing herself with tonight's dinner. She looked up at Remus, her eyes faltered a bit when they saw his young practically starved company. "Why Remus who have you got there?"

He beamed at his mother, who was smiling at the little girl with a special "motherly" twinkle in her eyes, his mother was gonna help take care of her he knew it. "Mama this is Emily Tallis our young new neighbor"

The little girl gawked at the friendly woman who had suddenly pushed her into a seat, and started fixing her a plate of fried chicken, which was obviously the dinner that day. Nobody had ever been as nice to her as this woman and Remus not _ever_. A small timid smile ran across her face as she began conversing with Mrs. Lupin about their move and her garden.

Remus walked around his mother to fix his own plate of chicken, knowing that his family had just gained a new person figuratively, cause now his mother would make sure Emily would be taken care of, that thought warmed him for some reason unknown he cared for this little girl that he had just met, he could tell he was her first friend, which gave him a warm feeling inside.

_2 weeks later_

For the past two weeks the days had passed by with no incident. Remus and Emily spent nearly every day together, him reading to her, listening to her muggle music, or even taking her into town for ice cream. Things were going good, she was looking healthier than she had when he had first met her, and she was smiling all the time. Unfortunately all good things must come to an end, it was September 1rst and now Remus was off to school. This was the first time he ever felt hesitant about going to Hogwarts, he was worried about Emily and how she would get along without him.

However he knew he must go so he got his stuff together and walked down to the kitchen to see Emily and his mother already at the table waiting on him. Remus let his trunk down when he saw her and held his arms open. Emily flew into them, crying she looked up at him "I'm gonna miss you Remus, your mom said you would write to me, will you please?"

"Of course I will write to you" he would just have to send him to his mother he thought so she wouldn't see the owls.

She grinned "You promise?"

He let her down gently "I promise now stop crying this isn't goodbye you know?"

She looked up at him confused "Then what is it?"

Remus looked down at her with a small sad smile on his face "I am afraid this is just a temporary problem, we only part to meet again, I'll see you next year Emmy. " With that he kissed the top of her head and left out the door to catch the bus to King's Cross London.

**This had been the best summer of Remus Lupin's Life.**

Please review=] it could help…feel free to give me inspiration too lol=]


	2. Today

Authors Note: This Story Goes out Solely to Johanna Black for reviewing chapter one=]. She is the bomb. Now to the story I'm sorry but I'm skipping to when Remus comes home from school like 4 years later. Remus will be in 7th year this year btw. Sorry I had to skip if I hadn't we would be here forever and a day. So yeah enjoy=]

_For the last four years, Remus, Emily, and Mrs. Lupin had stayed a tight knit group. Remus had even taught Emily how to ride a bike (though he himself had to have learned on hers first. Now Four years later, things are finally about to pull themselves out of a monotone routine of brother and sister, BFF's, now there's about to be some real fun. _

_Today is the greatest_

_Day I__'__ve ever known_

_Can__'__t live for tomorrow_

_Tomorrow__'__s much too long_

_I burn my eyes out_

_Before I get out_

_-Today by the Smashing Pumpkins_

_Four Years Later_

_Remus Pov_

Remus Lupin was at this moment an extremely tired adolescent, the full moon had just been last night after all, and now he had to ride back to Woking from London in a rather rickety bus. Of Course he had tried cheering himself up by thinking about his mum and Emily, getting to be with them again, but undeniably his body was entirely wearied, from his bone crushing transformation and now lugging a trunk all over London. Remus Lupin could do with a nice long siesta even on the ramshackle bus.

Unfortunately the world was conspiring against him that day. Behind him sat two rather loud drunks, both completely senile.

"You know something mate?" said one drunk to the other

"What 'Enry? Did somebody finally teach you about the birds and the bees?" Asked the other one.

"Oi! Shut up! No I was thinking we could get with that lil harlot of yours tonight…" Remus shut his ears from the conversation all together now. He could not help but to think that they should keep that rather illicit information to themselves, instead of announcing it to the world. He grumbled to himself "Things just can't get any worse now right?"

_Emily Pov_

A still rather small girl, newly a tweenager, had just gotten off of her relatively puny mattress that was in her fairly inadequate undersized living space, commonly known as the bedroom. However none of that was on Emily's mind, all she could think was that t_oday was the day_. The best day of the year, the day her best friend in all of England came home: Remus Lupin. Now of course she had friends at school, but they weren't real friends, they were the kind that liked her because she was pretty and intelligent. Remus glowed in comparison to them; they practically made him look like a saint.

"Today is the day" she spoke to her mirror, brushing all the tangles out of her white-ish blonde hair. She looked in her dresser and pulled out her best outfit, the little blue dress he had bought her last summer, just because it brought out the most beautiful shade of blue in her eyes. Her Remus had finally come back to her, though he wouldn't be there till later in the day.

So Emmy skipped out of her house straight to the Lupins, without even a second glance to her own mother. Walking across the lawn she could already smell the hearty late breakfast Mrs. Lupin was cooking: bacon, eggs, pancakes, waffles, and even croissants.

"Hey ya Mrs. Lupin!" pronounced Emily

"Good morning to ya Emily," Mrs. Lupin Looked up from her cooking with a smile on her face "Aw Emmy dear you look so precious today, that dress looks simply marvelous."

Emily looked down as the redness seeped into her cheeks "Thank you Ma'am"

Without another word Mrs. Lupin began fixing her a huge plate full of every breakfast condiment available. The girl took the plate and began eating ever so politely. Mrs. Lupin thought to herself "What a pair my Remus and her make, both incredibly shy, I swear with every day that passes she becomes more like him"

Emily looked to the window all of a sudden… the bus was here. Remus was here! "Remus! Remus! Remus!" She jumped out the door into his warm inviting hug. "Oh Remus I've missed you so much! You won't believe how awful school was this year!"

She looked up at his glowing grin "Aww Emmy I missed you too, dear lord you've grown, she must be taller than you know Ma" He gently put Emily down to step forward to his mother, who engulfed him in when of those really motherly hugs. Emily saw green, _envy _that was the only problem she had with the Lupins. She had always wanted someone to give her one of those hugs, but those only ever came from _real _mothers who had _real_ children.

She looked up ready to grin and bear it, it being of course the undeniable green mean envy growing in her chest, but when she looked up and saw Remus's smiling face holding out a hand to her.. the envy disappeared. She was their family too, he always reminded her that.

"Come on Remus! You gotta tell me all about school and all the trouble you and the m&m's got into!" she shouted dragging him out the back door, and as much as Remus just wanted to head up to his room he knew he could never deny Miss Tallis.

Emily dragged him all the way over to their spot underneath the Mulberry tree, "So Remus you won't believe what happened when school ended! Taylor Mcenchid kissed me! A boy of all people kissed me! He was gross Remus, he smells like like dirty laundry!"

Remus chuckled in response "Oh come on he can't be that bad?"

"Remus you really have no idea, so what did you and the M&M's do?"

With a grin these were the times he lived for, even if James and Sirius right now are prancing around Paris, he had one thing they didn't Emily. To be honest they didn't even know about his little muggle best friend. "Well okay, Sirius came up with this one; the idea was that we turn all the Slytherin food at dinner one night into the vilest thing imaginable, oh yeah dung, it was really quite nasty, but we saved the worst for last all of it flew into Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy's face. It was priceless. Though honestly wasn't very smart on our part either considering we have a lot of classes with Slytherins, it took them nearly three weeks to get the putrid smell out of their hair and everything. But-"

"Hey Remus," mumbled Emily with a confused frown "Why do ya'll always pick on that Snape and Malfoy guy so much?"

"Because Emily some people are just pure evil monsters" A voice inside of Remus's head snickered _Like you Remus? _

"I don't think so, everybody must have some good in them" her frown disappeared into a half-smile "Remus in one of your letters you mentioned some prank codenamed mission armor arm pit hair, Tell me about it"

Remus grinned _close one there Moony "_Well you see James had this fixation on this girl named Lily….."

Authors ending comments: Sorry it was so short I was gonna make it all in one long chapter but I'm afraid then I would skip some well literally unimportant parts lol. Reviews, rates anything is welcome=] especially review=]


	3. Wild Horses

_Authors Note: Just boring stuff here sorry=] For once I don't skip a couple of years=] lol SO here it goes btw For songs actually in the story I'm gonna use the ones from that time period_

_Wild horses couldn't drag me away  
Wild, wild horses, couldn't drag me away_

I watched you suffer a dull aching pain  
Now you decided to show me the same  
No sweeping exits or offstage lines  
Could make me feel bitter or treat you unkind

_Wild Horses by The Rolling Stones_

_3 weeks later._

_Remus Pov _

Remus Lupin was not a morning person. So to him 8 a.m. in the morning was entirely to early to be up, especially in the middle of summer. However from downstairs all he could hear was some rather loud singing, via Mrs. Lupin and Emily.

"_Buddy you__'__re a boy make a big noise_

_Playin__'__in the street gonna be a big man some day_

_You got mud on yo__ face_

_You big disgrace_

_Kickin__ your can all over the place_

_We will we will rock you_

_We will we will-"_

_"_EMILY! MOM! Could you people please bloody shut up? Some of us like to sleep you know!" screeched Remus a scorn all over his face, his mother singing bloody scared him. Emily was a little girl and she could sing better than his mother, she just had that voice, while Mrs. Lupin had a voice much like that of a dying vulture. Remus rolled over in the covers; somebody was coming up the stairs to his room.

"Now come on Remus don't be a party-pooper" Emily giggled

"Bloody hell Emily its 8 in the morning what kinda party ya haven?" Remus groaned. This wasn't fair he needed sleep. Last night had been the full moon, he was worn out. Though Emily never seem to notice that he scoffed, to have the energy of an eleven year old, how lucky she was.

"My kinda Party Remus!! What's wrong? You look pale Remmy" Emily had concern written all over her face.

It disgusted Remus inside and out, this little girl should not be worried about him, a monster of all things. She needed friends her own age. He had known for a very long time, that his friendship with this little girl was odd. He should let her go so she could really be in the muggle world. Not including how much danger he was putting her in being in the same breathing space as a werewolf and all. This had to end.

"Emily just leave me alone! Get lost! You're ANNOYING!" Remus shouted sitting straight up in bed he produced the best scowl he possibly could.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'll just go….." Emily murmured hurt all over her face. Tears welled up in her big blue eyes. Emily turned around and with a burst of speed she ran. Straight through the house ignoring Mrs. Lupins cries of "What's wrong hunny?" Remus watched from his window as she ran across the lawn dividing their houses and into her house.

_Remus you really are a monster now. You made Emily cry, why would you do such a thing? Monster monster monster MONSTER!_ His conscience was yelling at him those lines over and over again. He could hear his Mom coming up the stairs, she was concerned. He knew it. There she was with that look on her face.

"Remus what's wrong with Emily?" She asked giving him that pointed mother glare.

Remus cringed "I don't know Mom, she just said she forgot something at home" he lied. _You're an awful liar she is gonna know something is wrong._

"Oh well she was acting odd, I guess it must have been important.. Well would you like some breakfast hunny?" she asked a smile coming to her aged face.

"No I'll grab something later" Remus mumbled.

"Oh okay"

He just turned away, as his mother went down the stairs. He was ashamed of himself _Remus how could you do that? _He could already see those beautiful blue eyes he loved filled with tears, the skin around them red and puffy. He knew how sensitive she was, why did he have to do that? _There had to have been an easier way dumbass._

So there Remus sat, all day and all night in pure self-loathing and self-pity. His mother brought him some food that he hardly touched. What he really needed was James and Sirius, but they were in Greece, with James parents. Of course they had invited them, but Remus hadn't had any money to go, and his pride kept him from free loading off the Potter's. With those abstract thoughts Remus's body finally drifted off into a light slumber.

Remus awoke the next morning not to the sound of human vocals, but to that off a couple of birds in the neighborhood. He was disappointed he had hoped she would be back by today. He needed to apologize, he realized. That little girl was the closest thing he had to a best friend here; she deserved better treatment from him of all people.

He had an idea! Remus hurriedly through some muggle clothes on, and ran downstairs. "Hey mom I'm going into town! I'll be back by lunch" he yelled as he went out the front door.

She just looked up from the tube and smiled "Okay" she shouted at his retreating back. Her son was gonna make things right again between him and Emily. That was good. _Teenagers can be so moody. _

Remus was walking through town, he was of course gonna get Emily a book she had wanted last Christmas from her parents, but instead they had got her a new pair of shoes for school. A necessity not want he had thought when she had told him about it a couple of weeks earlier. She had wanted some muggle book called The Brothers Grimm's Fairytales. He just hoped he had enough money in his pocket to get the book.

Remus walked into some old musty book store. The shopkeeper, and elderly woman looking rather worse for the wear, looked up at him and said in a croak of a voice "What can I do for ya Sonny?"

"Um do you have the book The Brothers Grimm's Fairytales?" he asked. A gleam came into the old crone's eyes.

"Well of course I do boy, it's right over here" she grumbled walking off to the back.

Remus stood there waiting for nearly thirty minutes, just as he was about to get up and go find another bookstore. The crone came stumbling back into the room with a rather large book in her arms. He sighed "About bloody time how much?"

"Just two pounds" Remus gave her the money, and was about to leave the store with the book, when the old woman said "But a word to the wise young man, that book could very well reveal what you are."

He froze in his tracks. _How could she know? What does she know? _Then Remus did what werewolf's do best. He ran all the way back till he seen the two little decrepit houses on the hill beside each other. He finally stopped at the first house. The Tallis house. _Would she forgive him? _He slowly advanced upon the house. He had never actually been inside the Tallis home. The Tallis adults weren't exactly the best people on the world according to Emily, and the occasional fight the parents seemed to have more often these days, had Emily at Remus's house nearly all the time. Sometimes even sneaking into his bed at night, tears in her eyes. Her parent's fighting still bothered her immensely, Remus slightly suspected they even hit her once in a while, but he had no proof, and of course Emily had never told him. So that gave him all the reason in the world to never go into these people's house, because _I might just kill them if I find out they hurt Emily. _

However today was different, he was going to march right in there to Emily, give her the gift then beg her forgiveness. He bravely stepped up to the door and with shaking hands he knocked on the door. Within a few moments of the knock he heard feet running through the house, a little blonde haired girl opened the door with red puffy eyes just like he had imagined them. She glared at him, until he took the book from out behind his back, her glare then turned into a grin, as she jumped into his arms.

"Oh Remus! I thought you had left me for good!" she cried into his shirt.

He smiled down at her "What are you talking about girl? Wild horses couldn't drag me away"

To that she just smiled up at him. _This was Perfect _

**Little Did Remus and Emily know everything was about to change.**

Authors Note: Wow that line is crooked, sorry if this chapter sucked =[it's been a bad day. Review to make me feel better=] This chapter goes out to Dino Flavored Ramen thanks buddy=] Love ya peoples=]


	4. Teenage Wasteland

_Authors Note: Ah thanks for the reviews people, it's always great to hear your opinions, even criticism could help=] I'm not sure how to move the story forwards at the moment but I think it's going good. Love you guys=] though thinking about it I'm not sure how much I liked the last chapter I may edit it…it was slightly lame. Eh I think I'm gonna try like Emily Pov in this one not omniscient like usual so..Tell me if you like. _

_Out here in the fields  
I fight for my __meals__  
I get my back into my living  
I don't need to fight  
To prove I'm right  
I don't need to be forgiven_

Don't cry  
Don't raise your eye  
It's only teenage wasteland

_Baba O' Reilly By The Who_

_Emily Pov_

"Once upon a time, there was a little girl who lived in a village near the forest. Whenever she went out, the little girl wore a red riding cloak, so everyone in the village called her Little Red Riding Hood." I pronounced in my clearest voice. This is what Remus and I had been doing the last few days reading fairy tales out of my new book.

I was beginning to get worried odd things had been happening in and around London over the last few days. I had begun to suspect Remus knew more about it than I did. When the bridge collapsed in Little Hanging, he had disappeared for a few days. People were being murdered without a mark on their body according to my father. Things were at their worse for those in England.

However not exactly for me and Remus, we spent our days as customary out in Mrs. Lupin's garden, lounging among the perennials. It was my turn to read of course, so there I was with all my eleven year old knowledge trying to decipher some of The Brothers Grimm's more extreme words.

"Hey Remmy what does salli… bloody hell mate lookie there!"

Remus turned over to look at what I was pointing at, a pair of owls flying directly towards us. I looked over at my older friend, his face had gone pale. He started mumbling "Oh dear Merlin" over and over again. The owls landed right in front of us, like this was exactly where an owl should be on a sunny day.

I looked over at him, he had held up his arms for the birds. "Remus I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Emily I can't explain at the moment" he mumbled then he held up a piece of paper he had taken off the birds, a look of awe came on his face. "Emily come here you need to read this!"

I scooted over to my beaming friend and took the letter out of his hands it read:

"HOGWARTS SCHOOL

Of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss Tallis,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress"

I looked up at my old friend, "Remus is this serious? Wait Hogwarts! That's the school you attend...So...Are you playing a trick on me? I can't be a witch...and you can't be a wizard this doesn't make any sense!" I shouted this had to be a trick, I couldn't be a witch...not me not simple old Emily Tallis!

Then Remus did a most unexpected thing he picked me up into a tight bear hug "Emily, you have no idea how happy this makes me now I don't have to hide that from you anymore! Of course it's not a joke; magic isn't something to joke around with darlin!"

I detached myself from his out of the blue display of affection, and gave him _that_ look. You know the 'I don't believe a word your saying look'.

"Well fine then I'll have to show you" he murmured. Then he took out a little stick, and did a most extraordinary thing. He made my new book _fly_, with a swish of that little stick.

"Now do you believe me?" he asked with a broad smirk on his face.

I couldn't take my eyes off the book this was so incredible "Remus seeing is believing."

"See well now of course all we have to do is take you too Diagon Alley with me to get a wand, and some robes, you can use all my old books, this will be perfect Em! You will get to meet James, Sirius, and Peter! All the Marauders!" Remus practically cheered.

I however had my doubts, "Remus your forgetting one thing, my parents, there definitely not magical they won't let me go probably" I muttered, I knew they wouldn't let me go, especially if Remus was there.

"Oh don't worry about them, my mom was a muggle too, but she let me go when my letter came." he reassured me.

"Well do you think I should take this letter to them right now?" I asked

"Yeah you do that, I gotta go tell my mom, she will be so happy, you have no idea Em!" with that he was off running home, with his own letter in his hand.

I began trudging to myself chanting a mantra in my head the whole time _You're a witch Em you can do this, it's just your mom, this is a great opportunity for you why would she say no? _I walked into my house with those words running through my mind. I called out gently "Mom?"

I heard groan from in the living room, I should have known that's where she was, she's always there watching the tube. I walked in there, she was spread out on the shabby little mustard yellow couch in the living room, her eyes glued to some sitcom. "Hey mom I have a letter you need to read"

She didn't look up "Who's it from?" she questioned

I sighed here it came…rejection "A school called Hogwarts" She held out her hand and I gave her the letter. As soon as she began reading it she started frowning.

"No" she sighed "Believe me hunny it's in your best interest if you do not attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Even though I had known this was coming I was angry how could she just dismiss the notion within five minutes of reading the bloody letter? "But mom why?"

She turned to me for once, anger in her eyes "They are certain things your best off not knowing Emily" she spoke icily

I turned away; I had known this had been futile from the start, why had I got my hopes up? Now only to be spurned.

"But Emily be warned for your own safety, do not mention this to Thomas" I scoffed inside _Why would I have done that? He hates me usually no need to add fuel to that fire. _You see Thomas was my mom's husband, but not my dad. He hated almost everything. He was a drunk and a degenerate at best. If you had seen him you would know he was not my father for he had black greasy hair, and a strong hooked nose, which extremely differed from my long white-blonde colored hair, and my rather average nose. I decided I would forget this, for once and all, I would just go tell Remus I couldn't go, and let him be disappointed in me.

As I walked up his front steps, he came out the door, the smile dropped from his face when he seen the depressed look on mine. Tears filled my eyes, I attempted to blink them away, but to no avail, Remus just held his arms open for me. I buried my face in his lower chest. "I'm so sorry Remus-hiccup- Mama said I can't go" I sobbed

"Do not worry Emily. Did you forget I'm a marauder? I can do anything, I'm smart, and a seventh year I can teach you basic magic, and well I'll write Dumbledore for you. Don't worry darlin" he reassured me for the second time that day, but this time I felt the weight off my chest lifted, Remus could teach me magic… _perfect._

"But what about a stick?" I needed a stick so I could do the magic, how could I get a stick with no money?

"Don't you worry about that Em, your gonna come to Ollivanders with me tomorrow, and there we will get you a _wand" _he chuckled then went on "You know that's what I want to be when I'm older right a teacher? So you will make excellent practice my dear"

I looked over at him, my best friend in the whole wide world was a wizard, and I was a witch, all of this found out in one extraordinary day. I could feel it then my life had just changed routes, I was going to be a witch, an amazing witch, the brightest witch of my generation. Now all I had to do was figure out how to work a wand.

_The Next Day_

"Remus are you sure this dingy little pub is the way into this Dragon Alley? Are eleven year olds even suppose to be in here?" I questioned thoroughly all of this was new to me and I wanted to know _everything._

"Bloody hell Emily I've been coming here for what seven years? I'm pretty sure I know the way into Diagon Alley, not Dragon Alley" he grumbled. Remus still was not a morning person, then he did an odd things with his wand he tapped some bricks. Then the bricks did an even stranger thing, they began to move, moving away to present a bustling street, full of all sorts of people wearing what looked like long over bearing dresses.

It was amazing, the streets, I could feel the magic all around me "Wow Remus this is amazing"

He looked down at me with a small half smile on his face "I know Em it never gets old trust me, now come on we need to get to Ollivanders, to get you that wand" he winked at me and started dragging me by the hand through the crowd to a tiny shop.

I went inside, this was not like the other places on the street, it was small and dusty, and well dull. Out on the street everything had been colorful and vibrant very very different. Remus rung a small bell on the desk in front of what looked like towering boxes that went all the way to the back of the store. When I tiny little old man, with graying hair came out, took one look at me and went back to the maze of boxes. I shot Remus a questioning look, he just shrugged.

The little man finally came back with four or five different boxes he opened one up and handed it to me it was a long slender piece of wood, I marveled at it "Well hurry up dear I haven't got all day you know, that is a 10' hawthorn with a unicorn hair, nice for charm work so give it a swish." He grumbled.

I did and …..I knocked down a whole tower of boxes, the wood was suddenly snatched out of my hands as he handed me another one, the same thing happened, Four more times. Mr. Ollivander walked out of our line of vision and then returned with an ancient looking box, covered in dust. I took the wand out of it and gave it a swish, sparks came out of it. I grinned this was _my wand. _

_"_Now that is interesting my dear, this wand is the brother to a Severus's Snapes wand, a 11 ½ inch willow wood with a Threstral hair in it, how very _interesting"_ he uttered. I nudged Remus to pay the man so we could leave. Mr. Ollivander gave me the creeps.

As we left the store I looked to Remus and asked "What is so interesting about my wand?"

He looked down at me, a puzzled frown on his face. "To be honest I don't rightfully know, I guess it could be because to see Threstals you have to have seen death"

I frowned I had never seen death, as far as I could remember, so that didn't make any sense.

"Hey don't worry about it Em, come on let's get some ice cream" he grinned, and instantly the frown slid off my face and as did the wand issue from my mind. Ice cream was my _favorite. _ So who cared about my "interesting "wand?

Things were going good for once, or more likely for _**now**_

_Authors note: Hey different Pov tell me how ya'll like it! Don't forget review people=] love ya adios, and don't forget to tell me what you guys think. _


	5. Please Dont Leave Me

_Authors Note: Gah you people make me feel special, so I was told by somebody that ya'll like the Pov change which is great! Lol this time Pov is gonna be Remus's. This Chapter goes out to Johanna Black love ya=] By the way I think I'm gonna try to put a banner on here hope it works=] well I'm jumping right into the action on this one so ta ta _

_Please don't leave me  
Please don't leave me  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this  
Please, don't leave me_

_Please Don't Leave Me by P!nk _

_Remus Pov _

"Now come On Em say _Wingardium Leviosa, _and with a swish of your wand the feather should fly" I sighed Em was a competent witch in Defense and Transfiguration. She had already exceeded her year in those cases, but she was utterly useless at Charms. I looked over to my compatriot, she just sat there doing the movements over and over again, and mumbling the required words. There was no way I could have Em caught up with the other First Years, I was leaving in the morning for Hogwarts, and Em was sincerely lacking in Potions and Charms.

I heard her sigh and stop… "Remus what's that?" she questions. I look up, a green school with a snake coming out of its mouth. The _Dark Mark_.

"Emily get into my house right now" I ordered, Death Eaters were attacking Woking, and muggleborns were as much at risk as muggles.

"But Remus-"

"Emily just get in the bloody house!" I yelled…. I can't let anything happen to Emily. _Why are the death eaters here? Does Dumbledore know? _ Red Sparks lit up the sky with those words. He knew he was calling out to the order now. Adrenaline surged through Remus, he wasn't a full Order Member yet, but now he could prove to Dumbledore he should be, he could go and fight the scum.

Remus was about to apparate, when a sudden thought crossed his mine, _Who is going to protect Emily and your mother? _He couldn't rightfully leave them here to defend for themselves. What was he to do? He turned around to look back at the house, at the window sat Emily looking at him with a frown on her delicate face.

He groaned and of course followed his moral compass back into his house, to the table, where Emily sat waiting for him.

She looked to him with her big cerulean eyes "Remus what's going on?"

_Should he tell her? That she had just been introduced to a war, by becoming a witch, and that she or him could possibly be killed, any day now? _ _Especially considering he was a bloody monster once a month? _

"Emily it's a very long and complicated story, and I'm not sure it's appropriate for you to here." I mumbled ashamed… I would have to tell her what I am. She wouldn't run and hide like most, but she would look at me different. This was going to turn out terrible. I looked at her hands upon the table and noticed they were covered in small penny sized burn marks. Why hadn't I noticed them before? I dismissed it hover when I realized Emily had been talking to me all this time.

"—so now come one and tell me." She humphed.

I looked away. Where to start "Emily now I do not know everything about this but I'm going to tell you everything I do know, okay? No interruptions either."

She looked down. "Alright Remus I promise I won't"

I took a deep breath, drawing in as much air as possible through my chapped lips, and then I exhaled creating a calming effect over my body. "Emily seven years ago a man named Lord Voldemort, started a group called the Death Eaters, and has pronounced himself the Dark Lord, half of the wizarding population is too scared to say his name, they call him You-Know-Who, or He Who Must Not Be Named. Those people are foolish, they just give him what he wants, _to be feared. _Well anyways he and his group of Death Eaters believe that muggles and muggleborns should be destroyed. Even half-bloods fall into that category and those who refuse to do his will…forfeit their lives to him. These death eaters are mainly Slytherin and Pure blooded or as pure blooded as one can be these days. They are attacking everywhere, no one is safe, that bridge in Little Hanging, which was them. All these mysterious deaths and disappearances them. They are the sole cause for all the panic and confusion going on these days. That mark that was in the sky, that's their calling card, its known as the Dark Mark"

I closed my eyes and sighed, I had brought Emily into this, it was all my fault. "Emily I'm so sorry I brought you into this, I should have let you be, now this. Merlin I'm sorry, and honey there's even more. He and his followers also hate half-breeds, like me. I'm a werewolf darlin."

I closed my eyes, expecting some sort of verbal action, nothing happened for the longest time we sat there exactly like that me not looking at her, and her staring at me. Then something strange happened two small arms wrapped themselves around my upper half. For once in my life tears came to my eyes, this little girl would still hug the big bad wolf? "You're a Gryffindor , so brave little one."

I looked up at her and she smiled "Aw Remus don't cry, I've known you for what? Five years? You haven't hurt me yet, so apparently there isn't a reason to be scared of the big bad wolf."

I grinned trying to blink away my tears "I'm sorry, just I have put you and mum in danger by even being here, I should leave."

"No Remus! Please…don't leave me" she mumbled blushing. _Why is she blushing?_ I ignored the thought and put my arms around her tiny body.

"I'm sorry I promise you I will be back next summer, for now we had better wait out this attack." I whispered. Looking out the window I could see the havoc taking place in town. With a swish of my wand I turned out all the lights, and went and sat back at the table with my Mom and Emily. That's where we sat until the early hours of the morning after my Mom had already went to bed and Emily had fallen asleep.

With a groan I reached down and picked her up bridal style. _Think what Sirius would say if he could see you doing this. He would probably call you a pervert Moony ole boy. _ I snorted that would of course be the first thing Sirius thought of with girls. I sat her down in my bed and covered her body up. Thinking about it I had two choices: One stay up all night and be sleepy the whole train ride and miss all the fun or Two crawl into bed with her and loose myself to the deep lull of dreams. The Latter being my obvious choice I crawled into bed, and started to drift off.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"What the 'ell?" I groaned _Not Deatheaters? _I grabbed my wand and silently sneaked down stairs. I inaudibly walked to the window and looked at my porch. What I saw made me gasp. _My dumbass friends._

I opened the door "You assholes were trying to sleep here" Looking at my two friends they had definitely been in the fight. James had blood running down a cut above his eye, and Sirius had an array of scratches all over his body, not to mention the dirt and grime all over them. They were of course grinning.

"Well Moony we just came to check on ya since you were too chicken to join the fray." Sirius smirked, "We wanted to make sure the big bad guys didn't come in here and get ya."

"Yeah Moony why weren't you there?" asked James with a peculiar look in his eye.

They thought I wasn't as brave as them. A part of me suddenly grew cold. "Well boys unlike you I have people I need to protect."

Sirius's smirk fell to a slight frown "Like Who?"

_Do I tell them about Emily? _"My mom isn't a witch, and I had a friend over."

"Oooh Padfoot did you hear that?" smirked James

"Oh yes I did Prongs, So Moony who is this lady friend you have been hiding from us all this time?" Snickered Sirius.

I sighed "You guys are so immature sometimes, it's not like that, it's just my neighbor a little eleven year old girl."

Suddenly their faces went into mock shock, Sirius started "Oh my God Moony! You're a pedophile!"

James gasped "Is she a muggle? Is that why you hid your arranged secret marriage from us?"

Sirius let out a bark like laugh "When are the puppies do?"

I started laughing too but then quieted it "Shut up your gonna wake them up!" I mumbled

"Wake the puppies up?" grinned James

"Now now we can't have that be quiet James" said Sirius in a "hush-hush" voice

I heard a creak on the stairs, and turned around there was Emily her hair slightly tousled from sleep, but her eyes wide open and her wand out pointed directly at Sirius. She looked at me with a questioning look.

"What's going on Remus?" she questioned quietly

Sirius and James stopped laughing at once, confusion crossed their faces, but then it dawned on them. _This was Remus's company._ A frown came across Sirius's face and he drew his wand as well.

I stepped between them "Emily this is Sirius Black and James Potter" Her wand instantly dropped and her custom grin came back to her face.

"It's so nice to meet you guys, I'm Emily Tallis" she mumbled

Sirius's head shot up "You're a Tallis?"

I was confused, as was Emily, who was suddenly frowning again. "Yes I am…why?"

Sirius looked exasperated "Don't you remember James?"

James grimaced "I don't know Sirius she looks more like a Malfoy to me."

"What are you guys talking about? She is a muggleborn and looks nothing like the Malfoys." I snapped coldly. They immediately shut up, I looked over to Emily…she was still confused she didn't understand what they had meant.

"Sorry Remus, but look at her she looks like a Malfoy!" Sirius nearly shouted. I looked over at my old friend; yes she did have all the traits of the Malfoys, white blonde hair, cold icy blue eyes, pale skin, and even a lanky figure. If she wasn't a muggleborn she definitely could have been a Malfoy. Her mother was a Tallis, but what was the significance of that?

"Sirius who are the Tallis's?" I uttered almost inaudibly

Sirius smirked a hateful hard glint coming into his eyes "Their an ancient nearly wiped out Pure Blood family, none of them exist anymore in England or so we thought."

Emily stood up "But my mama's isn't a witch she wouldn't let me go to Hogwarts, if she was a part of this pre blood family as you say why wouldn't she let me go?"

We all had the same thought at the same time "The War"

I looked over at my little friend she was shaking, I walked over to her and whispered in her ear "Do not worry we don't think any different of you little one."

She looked however what I seen was not what I had expected. Emily for the first time since I had known her was very very angry. "I can't believe that woman! Why hadn't she told me before? Why couldn't she let me go? If that was what she was really scared about my safety then I should have went to Hogwarts! She was just being selfish she just doesn't want Thomas mad at her!" she screamed making me James and Sirius flinch.

"Mate were sorry about this but we have a feeling we should leave you two alone to sort this out" muttered James for once in his life quietly while heading out the door.

Sirius turned around "It was nice to meet you Emily, Remus take care, see you tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow Sirius" I sighed as my fellow Marauders left me alone with the tantrum throwing girl. She had quieted herself down and was yelling inaudibly and pulling her hair. I gently grabbed her small forearm in mine and brought her in for a hug. She immediately calmed down, and started whimpering vocally again.

"I'm sorry Remus, I didn't mean to scare your friends off, just I can't believe her" whispered Emily through tearful sobs.

Those sobs were tearing me apart, I couldn't stand to see her like this. "Don't worry Em, I'm sure she had a good reason for it, she is just trying to protect you."

Emily looked up cerulean eyes meeting my own hazel ones "No it isn't Remus and I am going to find out the truth." She huffed "Do you think your friends will forgive me?"

"They already have honey, come one I do think it's time we retired now." I whispered to her. We had probably woken my mom up by now, of course unless she slept like death itself. I gently picked Emily up and carried her up the stairs once more. Once again laid her down on the bed and tucked her in. I looked over to my window, and I could already see the first few rays of light. As I laid myself down next to my friend our sides touching, her breathing gradually becoming slower to that of sleep. Thoughts of this summer filled my head, today it was September First, and this summer had changed my **life**. Emily was a witch and possibly a pure blooded one at that, she now knew my deepest darkest secret, and had met my other best friends.

_Wow how some things have changed. _

_Authors Note: I don't like this chapter as much as I thought I would so this may be subject to be re edited, oh well let me know what you think. By Reviewing! I love you guys adios ……don't forget to review=] _


	6. Spaceman

_Authors Note: Aw people I'm a little depressed nobody reviewed this time =[somebody needs to tell me what they think of my story asap. Or I'll cry. Lol well sorta I love to hear from you people though do tell me what you think my story needs there is never a thing as too much inspiration. So enjoy=] bon appetite _

_The star maker says, "It ain't so bad"  
The dream maker's gonna make you mad;  
The spaceman says, "Everybody look down!  
Its all in your mind!"  
The star maker says, "It ain't so bad"  
The dream maker's gonna make you mad;  
The spaceman says, "Everybody look down!  
It's all in your mind!"_

My global position systems are vocally addressed;  
They say the Nile used to run from east to west,  
They say the Nile used to run… from east to west

_-Spaceman by The Killers_

_***_

_Emily Pov _

_Approximately fifteen weeks and four days later or for the idiots December 19._

"Eileen Snape is dead" I looked up Thomas was grunting at my mother and me. _Why should we care? Who even is this woman? _"Pack your things were going to spend Christmas at Spinner's End with my brother, and his son."

My mom looked up from the soap opera that was on the telly, her eyes wide with shock "But Thomas how will we afford it?"

Thomas glared at her "Woman I worked overtime to take you and your little moppet to spend Christmas away from this wretched town for a few weeks."

I rolled my eyes, he hadn't worked overtime at all, he had robbed a convenience store on the other side of London. It didn't make any sense for us to traipse across England for him to go see a brother, I'm not even sure he had told us about. Of course it didn't matter what I had to say about his desire to see his newly widowed brother.

"The funeral is in two days we leave tonight Elladora go pack our bags." Wheezed Thomas, "and you" he glared looking at me "don't think you can get out of going, Thomas's son will need some company and is near your age so go get your shit."

I just rolled my eyes and walked upstairs to my dreary room. I hope the Snape's had a heater, ours had broken last June we just hadn't got it fixed yet. I looked around my dreary mess of a room and grabbed my duffel bag. Looking through my drawers I grabbed a couple of my less shabby outfits, and an old faded black dress. I was walking out the door when I remembered _My Wand! _ I ran back into my room and grabbed it out of my sock drawer and hid it in the bottom of my bag. _I pray it won't break. _ Taking a last look around my miserable excuse for my room I grinned, at least I'd be somewhere new.

"Emily Bloody Hell hurry it up! We're ready to go!" yelled Thomas from downstairs. Wiping the grin off my face, I ran downstairs to see Thomas holding a raggedy mustard yellow suitcase in his hand, and my mom holding out my tattered favorite red jumper. I felt that grin growing inside me again, _This was going to be great. _

Without a second look we all set off at a brisk pace for the train station fighting our way through the bone racking cold.

***

After the fairly boring train ride, we had caught a muggle taxi, and we were now riding down a road by a dirty polluted river, worse than the St. James. The town was nothing more than a rundown industrialized area, full of old mills, and old broken down houses where the mill workers presumably lived, it was an average bleak and boring town. We had came upon a street just as dull and dark as the rest of the town, all the houses looking the same, until finally the cab stopped at one.

The house the cab stopped at was just as boring as the rest on the street, a small plot of dirt functioning as a front yard in front of the seedy home. Looking at the house, it was easy to tell it was bigger and even more decrepit than ours. The weak rays of the sun just beginning to hit the shingles on the roof, Thomas stepped forward and rang the doorbell.

Nothing happened. Thomas sneered at nothing in particular and stepped forward and rang the doorbell again. A few minutes later we heard thumps and then shout "Goddamit Thomas I'm coming"

A few seconds later a tall black haired man appeared at the door with sleep still in his eyes, smiling sadly he shook his head "Tom-Tom your early!"

Thomas grimaced into what could have been a smile, he turned toward the older man and embraced him in a stiff, but brotherly hug. "I missed you Tobias"

Then the man, presumably named Tobias turned to my mother and me, his grin waned "You must be Thomas's wife? But who is this little lassie?"

Thomas coughed "Um brother this is Elladora's daughter Emily."

I faked a smile. _That pig didn't even tell his brother I was coming. _ I looked up at Tobias again, he was a well built man to live in such squalor, he had a roguish sort of good looks about him, however his nose was slightly out of portion with his face, I grinned it was a huge honker. He could tell I wasn't Thomas's daughter by the look Thomas gave him.

"So Tobias where is your son?"

The elderly Snape frowned "He is up in his room no doubt being a useless lump of rubbish, which by the way is where dear Emily is going to sleep, you two can have the spare bedroom."

I was going to be sleeping in the same face as a boy? A boy I didn't even know! I felt no I heard my jaw drop. Apparently my mother thought this was a bad idea as well for she nudged Thomas, who coughed. "Um Tobias is that really a great idea? I mean she is a twelve year old girl and he a boy."

Tobias just shook his head "Ya'll aint got nothing to worry about, I doubt that boy has ever even looked at a girl, personally I think he is a bloody tosspot."

I blinked "What's a tosspot?"

The adults just stared at me. _Great. _

"Um darling I'll tell you later." Mumbled my mother. Inside my head all I could think was _no you won't. _

With that Tobias led us upstairs and stopped at a door with chipped paint. He knocked once and the door opened I marveled, how did he do that? Nobody had opened the door. However he just barged right in and looked condescendingly at a scrawny boy laid out on a bed in the corner. "Severus this is our guest, make her feel at home she will be staying in your room with you till she departs."

The boy didn't bat an eye, and I just stumbled into the room and stood there clearly out of place in this boy's on private cull de sac. Tobias soon shut the door and stomped off, clearly disappointed at his son's lack of response to a twelve year old girl being dumped in his room. _The only reason I was in here was so he could bother his son. And I thought I had a bad dad for not being here. Ha. _

I sat my bags down and looked around the dark room. There was nothing in here except a bed, a nightstand full of books, and a trunk on the floor. _Where to sleep? _I looked over to the boy he just continued glaring at nothing in particular. I sighed and made a big decision. This called for magic, even underage magic, it's not like the ministry would find me way out here right? I sat my duffel bag down on the floor and began digging through it for that handy piece of wood. Ah my hand finally ran across its smooth surface I pulled it out and held it by my side, trying to think of a spell that would bring me some blankets. Then it popped into my head. I got into poise and smirked "_Accio Blankets_"

Then I heard a yelp from behind me and turned around, all of the boy's blankest had knocked him off the bed onto the floor and the blankets all landed folded up beside my bag. I grinned magic is great.

However the boy seemed to think different "You know you could have just asked me for bloody blankets!" he glared at me his dark cold eyes glinted dangerously.

My smirk fell immediately "I'm s-s-sorry" I stammered "I just didn't want to bother you"

His mouth opened in shock, he had finally really looked at me. "Who are you? I thought my cousin would be I don't know …. a muggle"

I rolled my eyes, then I caught on this guy had a wand, and knew what a muggle was! "You're a wizard too!"

He looked at me, cheeks aflame, and mumbled "Duh"

"Well sorry just I think you're the fourth wizard I have actually met, I'm just getting used to well the idea of magic" I grinned my eyes lit up mischievously wait till I told Remus about meeting another wizard.

He just rolled his eyes scowling "You know if I didn't live here you would have so been caught by the ministry right? I'm of age thank Merlin, now if you don't mind explaining to me who you are?"

I gave him a small smile "My name is Emily Tallis, I'm Thomas's step daughter, your step-cousin I suppose? We are here for your mother's funeral."

Whatever joy had inflicted the Snape left with the mention of his mother. The poor boy had obviously been close to her, I felt uncomfortable, having never met the woman what could I say to her son? _Well I just can't say to him this is just another adventure to me. _

I looked over to the sullen boy finally taking in his appearance he was unnaturally pale, with the same black hair as his father falling down like a curtain around his face, he was scrawny with long spindly legs and arms, and unfortunately for him he seemed to have inherited his father's monster of a honker. A laugh rose up within my chest but I quickly subdued it not wanting the older boy to hex me into oblivion. I finally decided on some choice words to say about his mothers passing. "Um Snape? I didn't know your mother, but I offer you my condolences on your loss." I mumbled with a frown, the words not coming out as I nicely as I had imagined they would.

The dismal boy looked up and shook his head. "Don't worry about it she wasn't a very good mother anyways"

I looked over to him sympathy creeping into my heart, a sad smile crossed my face "I know the feeling"

The boy looked up and gave me a small sad smile much resemblance to my own I imagined. With a curt nod the boy stood up and leaned over to help me up, his cold hands meeting my warm ones. I looked up to him "I'm not sure I caught your name."

He looked down at me with an aloof air about him "It's Severus Snape"

I shook my head, "What is up with wizards and all their weird names? Honestly ya'll can't be just called average names like a Bob, John, or a Bill? No it has to be grand fancy hard to pronounce names like Severus, that really exist nowhere else in the world besides England"

He gave a small raspy laugh obviously enjoying my small rant "I'm not sure we are some odd ones, though I do prefer to think it is because we are unique"

I gave him a look "Well add in the magic, robes, and riding around on brooms and we sure do beat the circus."

***

The day with Severus passed quickly probably because I slept through most of it right up till dinner when Severus shook me awake. I of course had stolen some of his blankets and was now residing on a slightly garish looking floor, this meant back aches and pain. _Woo great I know. _

I and he quietly walked down to the dining room, where his father sat at the head of the small table and Thomas beside him. I took a seat quietly beside Severus and waited for the food. I was starving I hadn't ate since the train. Finally my mother brought out some form of stew, she gave everyone a bowl of it. Looking at it my appetite was slightly disturbed but I did what any hungry woman would have to do. Grin and bear it. I slurped up it all as lady like as possible. Once I was done I just sat there sipping my tea, waiting on something or anything to happen. I finally grew so bored I started playing that game where you sit there with a finger in front of your eyes, take turn opening and closing each eye. Finally after awhile the two men decided they were going for a drink at the local pub, I looked over at Severus whose eyes had bulged slightly at the mention of this.

Me and him stumbled back up the stairs once we got to his room he got his wand and locked the door with a spell. For a moment he looked at me quite menacingly and I felt my bones grow cold. However then his stare turned into a sigh "They are going to get drunk you know, my father is not the nicest man when he is drunk"

My face distorted into a frown, I was quite familiar with the drunk fighting of the adults, but I'm willing to guess it was far worse for Severus then it was for me. I glanced over at him "What does your dad do when he is drunk?" I mumble

Severus looked over at me with a small grimace "He likes to hit a person, preferably me, that's why I locked the door Emily"

I just looked over at him and gave a small chuckle, he glared at me "I fail to see the humor in that situation."

"Well your dad and Thomas will make quite a pair, apparently abuse when drunk is hereditary" I grimaced pulling up my sleeves showing the bruises where Thomas had grabbed me in the past. He really was an awful man, he beat up on my mother a lot, but she could hit back… I can't.

Severus visibly winced "I'm sorry we'll good thing I locked the door, they won't be able to get in here on this night, so you can go back to sleep if you want."

I gave the door a doubtful look, it looked flimsy enough they could probably knock it down with one solid kick "Are you sure your spell will keep them out?"

He gave me a small smile "Do not worry Emily I promise I won't let any harm come to you."

***

The next morning dawned bleak and grey, smoke already rising out of the chimney at the mill. The Snape Family had decided upon a small graveside service at a small cemetery in the middle of the city. At eleven that morning a small procession of six people including the preacher, sat Eileen Snape in her grave. They had scarped up enough money to buy her a small little headstone that read

"_Here Lies Eileen Snape_

_May Her Soul Forever Rest in Peace"_

I looked at the preacher he was a skinny old bold man. I grimaced I hoped he wasn't the man that said words at my funeral his tone was bland and useless I could no more pay attention to what he was saying then I could to arithmancy. He said some words I could tell he didn't mean, I doubted he even knew who the woman was. Then he said a prayer, and we all left the cemetery except for Severus, who kneeled at his mother's graveside.

I waited for him at the gate, as the others walked off back to the house. After awhile it started drizzling and Severus finally had to leave. When he got to the gate he seemed surprised to see me "You should have went ahead Emily you are going to catch a cold out here in this weather"

I just grinned up at him "And let you walk home alone? I think not, friends don't do that to each other."

He just looked coldly down at me "Emily you do realize that once you leave and go back home you may very well never see me again?"

I just patted him awkwardly on the back "Severus once a friend always a friend."

His aloof stare then melted into what I think was our first really real genuine smile, "Oh My God! Severus you are smiling! It's a miracle!" I cheered

"Oh shut up you annoying brat"

I was still grinning like a maniac and foolishly jumping around "I guess Christmas really is the time of miracles Scrooge."

"Well you know what they say." He smirked

I was confused _no I didn't know what they say. _"No I don't what do they say?"

Then I felt something cold and mushy hit my hand….. "Severus it's snowing!" I screamed "the first snow of the season!"

Severus looked around and realized I was right and murmured something to himself I didn't quite catch.

Looking around the snow was starting to fall heavily, and beginning to cover everything in a thin sheet of white. The little town was quickly getting covered in snow, looking around the I decided the town looked rather magical, like something out of a Charles Dickens book when covered in snow.

As they walked along silently marveling at the town's unexpected beauty, little did we know within Emily's next two weeks of staying in the small village that everything would change.

_Author's Note: Guys I could almost cry no reviews? ='[ really ya'll need to tell me if this is rubbish if not I'll never know, God I'm a clingy review wanter lol Well besides being slightly desperate for reviews I love you guys! This chapter was actually enjoyable to write what do you think of me adding Snape into the mix up? By the way the song at the beginning is totally like one of the best songs ever, _


	7. Hurt

_Authors Note: Well today my friends we lost two great stars Michael Jackson and Farrah Fawcett. Now I didn't particularly like either one of them but it is a sad day in history to see two people who contributed so much to Pop Music and Movies to go. R.I.P. for the "King of Pop". Okay people today's chapter goes out to invisible girl who made my day by reviewing! Ya'll should too love ya By the way I think this chapter of the story is gonna be the hardest to write so forgive me if it's hard to follow or in general sucks. _

_What have I become?  
My sweetest friend  
Everyone I know  
Goes away in the end  
You could have it all  
My empire of dirt  
I will let you down  
I will make you hurt_

_-Hurt by Nine Inch Nails_

_***_

_Emily's Pov December 23, 1977_

_White White White, _Looking out the window at Spinner's End that was all I could see. It had been snowing for 24 hours straight, the whole town was white, a true look of Christmas, however with the snow came the cold. Even with the heater on it was quite chilly in the Snape family house. _Well at least were not at home we would have frozen in the night if so. _

Severus was currently in his bed scribbling in a book, and their parents were out that night at the pub. It was really quiet stupendous how they got drunk, and then came home yelling and screaming, then the next night going out to do it all again.

It was growing dark out, when we heard stomps below us and a door slamming. They were home early, extremely early. I looked over to Severus, who was looking just as concerned as me. His dark eyes betrayed his alarm. After a while we could hear them below us talking loudly and watching some muggle sport on the telly. I glanced over at Severus "Why do you think their home so early?"

He just closed his eyes, a faint grimace crossed his sallow features, before he finally turned to me and grumbled "I don't know, and to be honest I have a feeling it's not good for us."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, "I doubt it Sevy they probably just got kicked out of the bar." Severus just turned to me with a disbelieving meant to confer the message 'whatever' to me.

In the pit of my stomach I knew what he had said was true. Tonight was going to end badly for one or the both of us, and there was nothing we could do to stop it. That frightening realization did not bring on a bout of tears as it would most girls if anything to me it just brought on a stoical manner. Severus finally put down his book and did as I. We both had put on our detached demeanors, we were not going to give these bastards what they wanted, a weak bumbling fool.

Finally after nearly forty minutes of awaiting our fates, it finally came. Heavy foot falls were coming up the staircase, and finally stopped at Severus's room. I looked over at Severus his face showing no emotion, I tried to do the same but I couldn't help but notice that I had paled considerably. The knob jiggled. It wouldn't open. I smirked inwardly _haha you fat bastard. _A gruff voice came from outside the door "Severus open this damn door right now or I'll break your bloody stick."

With a flick of his wand Severus opened the door, and in walked Tobias Snape his eyes bloodshot, and his body wavering." _He was already drunk._

Tobias looked at his son "Severus go show Tommy and Ella where the liquor store is." And then he stumbled back down stairs, with Severus trailing behind, him glaring daggers at his dad's back.

_Wow I guess then tonight is my lucky night, no alteration at all._ I smiled to myself and walked over to the window, it was bloody freezing out there. _I hope Severus got his coat. _Leaving the window I ambled back to my make shift bed, and laid down intent on waiting up for Severus to make sure he made it back without catching frostbite or the end of one of our parent's fist. I heard the door slam downstairs and then all was silent but the telly below.

After a few minutes I heard someone moving below on the steps, and then they came to a standstill at Severus's door. For several minutes I heard the labored breathing of a man outside my door. I grew scared, I looked all around the room for a place to hide, there wasn't much choice. I inaudibly dove up under the bed, and then waited. Seemingly hours passed by, I grew hopeful maybe he was passed out?

The door abruptly banged open, there stood Tobias Snape grinning cruelly "Little Emily I know you are in here, don't you want to come out and play?" he mocked in a sing song voice. He swayed over to the bad and with one big hand lifted the mattress up. There he saw me cowering in the back corner, he grinned again. "Though you could hide didn't you? You little bitch I will teach you to hide from me!" he yelled.

He slung the frame of the bed across the room with a surprising show of force, I closed my eyes, as I felt his fat grubby hand wrap around my ankle as he dragged me from my hiding place. He picked me up with one hand and threw me on the bed. I opened up my eyes to look at him taking off his belt, out of fear I didn't understand what he was saying. I felt the belt hit my bare leg once, twice, three times, and then I lost count as the harsh thin leather continued biting into my skin. Then I noticed him fumbling with the buttons on his trousers, and then everything came back to me in a frightened tumble. _I have to run have to escape. _ I ran towards the door but with a mad cackle he grabbed me by my long blonde hair making me hit my head hard on the floor, blackness seeped into my vision, the last thing I saw before I lost unconsciousness was the pants around his ankles.

***

Severus Snape walked into his living room leading his slightly intoxicated giggling Aunt and Uncle, he crossed the living room to see his father sprawled out on the couch watching muggle hockey. His face immediately distorted into a scowl upon seeing the father he so clearly loathed. He stoically walked up the stairs and entered his room. A gasp erupted from him, the site that he saw still haunts him till this day.

There on his mattress was a nonmoving, eyes closed, pale as snow Emily, with blood everywhere. With an angry hiss it dawned on him what happened, he got out his wand and healed all the minor injuries, before trying to revive Emily it didn't work. His eyes closed as fear coursed through him, _she can't be dead right? _

He put his hand to the girl's neck, a faint beating pulsed against his fingertips. _She was alive _he gave a small smile happy that his young comrade was okay. He realized though this was not the time to be dawdling around. He picked the young girl up, and apparated to Hogsmeade. Being as it was the middle of the night not to mention bloody freezing nobody was outside to see them. He walked to the side of Madame Puddifoot's and tapped three times with his wand on a barrel sitting beside the wall.

On the third time the barrel moved to show a secret passage that led straight to the Slytherin common room, he murmured a spell to close up the shaft as he carried the nearly weightless girl through the tunnel. He whispered "_lumos_" to the dark passage, and his wand lit up showing rats scurrying into holes along the barren walls of the tunnel.

After nearly thirty minutes of trekking down the shaft, he came to a door, gently sat the girl down on the hard stone floor and put his wand in a hole in the door whispering "_Annaheim_" the door opened to reveal a barely lit cavernous room, with green and silver furnishings. _The Slytherin Common Room. _Snape looked around, nobody was there, not that he expected anyone to be since nearly every Slytherin always went home for the Christmas holidays. He went back to the passage and picked up the blonde headed girl and was about to walk out before turning around and tapping the wall with his wand in a pattern on the stones similar to that of Diagon Alley's The Leaky Cauldron. The door turned into a conspicuous bookcase, satisfied Snape turned and went out the common room intent on finding the Headmaster, but first to take Emily to Madame Pomfrey.

***

_Emily Pov_

Hushed voices are talking urgently around me. I comprehend a little of what they are saying, but I keep my eyes closed for fear they would stop talking once they seen I was awake.

"Albus she should be kept here! Snape made it perfectly clear what home like is for her!" a woman's voice whispered loudly.

A softer male voice answered her "Minerva we just can't just kidnap this girl, maybe if her parents consented, but not till then."

The woman sighed "Albus look at her! We can't allow her to go back home in this condition!"

Then I realized who they were talking about _me. _Suddenly the events of the previous night dawned on me. I felt a sudden rush of tears, _that man had … _I whispered "Oh My God" then the other voices stopped. I felt a gentle hand upon my shoulder. Opening my eyes I saw an older man with deep wrinkles, a snowy white beard, and sad blue eyes staring back at me. Behind him stood a middle aged strict looking woman with her hair tight in a bun, with a sympathetic look in her eyes. I looked down fully intent on ignoring the pair.

"Miss Tallis, I am Professor Dumbledore of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, Mr. Snape informed me of your situation, and I am completely sorry for what has happened, however we need to discuss what you are going to do." The older man chuckled as my eyes widened at realizing who he was. _Remus's highly spoken of Headmaster. _The woman walked out leaving me and the Headmaster alone.

I looked up to the genial old man and whispered quietly "I don't want to go home."

He looked at me with a small sad smile "I didn't think you would, therefore since you would be in first year if not for your parents, I will be placing you in first year, first however I need to write your parents a letter, and you need to heal up, before Christmas, are you aware you had two broken bones? Madame Pomfrey should have you up and going by dinner at least where you can join us all in the Great hall."

I grinned and nodded my head happily, letting last night sink to the back of my mind. _This was the start of another grand adventure._

***

Professor Dumbledore had been right by dinner, I was up and ready to go. Of course being alone up till then had had a few downfalls, my mind had kept reverting back to the night before I shuddered at the thought of it when I heard someone come in. I looked up to see it was Snape, wearing a small smile of his own. I happily ran over to him and hugged him looking into his dark eyes I mumbled "Thanks for bringing me here Severus, you saved my life."

He looked down at me slightly perplexed but then wrapped his arms around me as well "its okay Emily, I hope that bastard gets what he deserves, now let's go before all the bloody Gryffindors eat all the food."

At the word Gryffindors my heart lurched _Remus? _Was he here or did he and those other fellows go to James's for Christmas this year. How could I explain my being here to Remus of all people? With a tug on my arm Snape led me through the castle, having to tug on me again every once in a while when I would stop moving, because I was staring at the beauties of the castle such as the moving staircases, and the moving pictures. _Magic is a truly amazing thing _I thought to myself, becoming enthralled with the wonders of the castle.

Snape sighed I turned to mock glare at him "Hey remember you were once a first year too!"

Snape cast a startled glance my way "Dumbledore is letting you join the school?"

A worried look darted over my face _Snape doesn't want me here?_ "Yeah Dumbledore said I will be a first year when school starts back this January."

Snape frowned deep in thought, _why wouldn't Snape want me here? Was it because of that war thing Remus and me had talked about ages ago? Wait Snape was a Slytherin, did that mean he was a deatheater too? _I looked up to my older companion and studied him he didn't look particularly evil like Remus said they would, I looked over at him again "Hey Severus are you a deatheater?"

Snape cast a surprised look at me, then the surprise turned to anger "Do not speak of such thing here" he hissed "How would you even know of them? I thought you hadn't met that many wizards?"

I was shocked by his outraged, but I heeded his warning I whispered nonchalantly "An old friend told me about it."

Snape just turned away and resumed his brisk pace down the halls dragging me along behind him. When at long last we finally came to a humongous door, there Severus turned to me and peered down at me with an urgent look in his eyes "Whatever you do during your time here Emily do not ever let out that you are a muggleborn or a half-blood if anyone asks you are a Irish transfer, a full blooded one at that." He whispered hoarsely

I nodded my head in consent understanding the seriousness of the situation. From what Remus had told me that the deatheaters only wanted muggleborns and such so saying I was pureblooded was an exceptionally strategic thing to do. I glanced back up at my friend "Aw Sevy you care"

He snorted playfully, and then opened the door to the Great Hall. Inside were nearly a dozen or so students already at a big table in the middle of the hall with a couple of teachers, Dumbledore was the first to notice them however, he glanced over at them "Ah Severus and Miss Tallis nice to see you joining us"

Everybody else had stopped eating and sat up and were looking at the pair curiously. I scanned over the faces looking for one in particular; I found it the same time he found me.

"Emily!" Remus shouted startling half the table, as he ran over to me.

I grinned back at him "Remus" he enveloped me in a huge bear hug, then he sat me back on the ground and stared between me and Snape curiously.

"Emmy what are you doing here?"

_Ah folks it's late, but sorry I'm tired so for tonight the story will end right here. Sorry it's a little short, however let me know what you think by reviewing! Even if you hate this stories guts and hope I die a horrible death! About the …yeah that happened to Emily I'm sorry I didn't go into further detail, however, I don't want her to be too Mary sue, or well the topic is sensitive, sorry send me love!_

_Review peeps love ya=]_


	8. Free Bird

_Authors Note: I'm happy I finally got anonymous criticism I think criticism is a good sign lol. Well by the way everybody go vote Shane Dawson as Mr. Youtube, or Swift Karate Chop. Please? =] I'll give you a cookie=] love ya but most especially Johanna black who actually bothers to Review! You know looking at my traffic on this story I only have six avid readers, which is better than none I suppose so you fab six I want ya'll to know I lurv ya almost as much as I love lupin=] Keep reading!_

_If I leave here tomorrow_

_Would you still remember me? _

_For I must be travelling on, now,_

_Cause there's too many places I've got to see._

_But, if I stayed here with you, girl,_

_Things just couldn't be the same._

_Cause I'm as free as a bird now,_

_And this bird_

_You cannot change._

_Lord knows, I can't change._

_Bye, bye, its been a sweet love._

_Though this feeling I cant change._

_But please dont take it badly,_

_cause lord knows Im to blame._

_But, if I stayed here with you girl,_

_Things just couldnt be the same._

_Cause Im as free as a bird now,_

_And this bird youll never change._

_And this bird you can not change._

_Lord knows, I cant change._

_Lord help me, I cant change._

_-Free Bird Lynrd Skynrd _

_Remus Pov (Yeet I haven't written in his Pov in a long time!) _

"_Emma What Are You Doing Here?" _

Snape. Snape was with my Emily. Snivellus of all people was standing within three inches of my Emily. Me and my friends worst enemy, Snape the deatheater!, was right next to my best friend. _Something was wrong. _

I looked down at my young friend again, she had paled to an unearthly white, and was looking at the floor. I turned my gaze to Snape, he met my inquisitive stare with one of his own.

"Lupin some things are best left unsaid at the moment." Snape whispered fiercely pointedly looking beyond me, turning around I saw everyone at the table excluding Dumbledore looking at us curiously.

I grabbed Emily's hand and moved as fast as possible back to the table.

"But Remus what about Severus?" she asked trying to pull her hand out of my grasp.

I rounded on her, and hissed "Do you even know what he is Emily?"

Snape appeared behind her smirking "Of course she does I'm Severus Snape however does she even know _what_ you are Lupin? That would be the real question here."

I bristled, _how dare he insinuate that._ "Come on Emily." I whispered forcefully dragging her along with me back to the end of the table. Once we had made it there James and Sirius already had their mouths' open, I hushed them with a wave of my hand. I turned to Emily who was staring across the room at Snape. He had walked to the table and sat near a Ravenclaw third year and Professor Slughorn. I scowled _the slimy git._

I sat down across from Sirius forcing Emily to sit down across from James.

Sirius gave her a look "What were you doing with Snape little darlin?"

We all turned to look at her that question had been on my mind as well. She looked down then up then back down, then back up, before finally turning to look at me. Grief in her eyes she sighed "it's a story not appropriate for the dinner table, so let's eat, and then we can go somewhere private" she gestured around at the student's around them still staring "then I tell you all about my very charming vacation this Christmas"

James looked over at us nudging Sirius "I think she was being sarcastic."

"No dip Sherlock" she grumbled glaring at him.

Sirius looked at her confused "who's Sherlock?"

I slapped my forehead this was gonna be a long holiday.

ReMuSlUpINreMUSluPiNrEMUSlupiN

Dinner had passed without much ado besides…well a small food fight between James and Sirius. We led Emmy up to the Gryffindor Common Room, walking behind me I could hear her "_ooohs" _and _"aaahhs!" _along with a couple of_ "wows" _. I smiled inwardly remembering what it had been like to be a first year so innocent.

James and Sirius had been all too eager for a new companion, renaming her "little m." or in real people words little marauder.

"Password"

The fat lady portrait was in front of me,_ ah the password I know it I know it um "_hippogriff". She of course takes her good time swinging open. "James we are the only ones here this Christmas right?"

James stops poking Emily "uh yeah why?"

Sirius nudges him "Well obviously so nobody hears this top secret conversation about Little M. here, really Mate I think being Head boy had made you slightly stupider"

I snort. _James sure had changed these last few months now he was a full time boyfriend and a part time prankster. He had grown up of course with Lily leading the way. _I gently took Emily off Sirius's shoulders where she had been perched formerly.

"Oooh" James grins mockingly "it's story time Sirius, let's go find our cookies!"

Sirius smirks _isn't he always smirking? _"I have a better idea let's take Em here to the cookies!"

We watch them go Em on Sirius's back as he runs up the stairs. James look to me I shrug. Then of course he takes off like a rocket "Sirius you better not eat all the peanut butter cookies ya git!"

Sometimes I really wonder why I'm friends with these people.

ReMuSlUpINreMUSluPiNrEMUSlupiN

_Emily Pov_

Sirius, James and me were sitting on James's bed eating cookies, well sorta they were having a contest to see how many cookies they could fit into their mouth at once. I was nibbling my cookie, glaring at their crumbs that were madly flying all around. When Remus trudged through the door a solemn look on his face. _He knew what the others didn't, something dire was wrong._

He sat down on the bed beside me and looked down at me expectantly. _What was I to say? What should I tell my best friend since I was 7? That I was raped by a muggle man saved by Snape and brought to Hogwarts._

"Well Em I think it is about time we hear this story you mentioned, guys swallow the cookies I want to hear this."

I took a deep breath. James and Sirius had stopped their contest and now all three of the boys were staring at me intently. I exhaled "IwashrapbySeverushdahebroughmehtaogwartsprofeshordoresaysishay."

They all looked at me bewildered, Sirius's smirk had finally faltered putting a hand on my shoulder he murmured "Slow down darlin, take your time no rush."

I looked around at the three concerned faces all leaning down to peer at me "Okay but don't interrupt me alright?"

They all nodded their agreement. Finally I started "Snape is Thomas's my stepfather's nephew. His mother has died so we went to stay with them for Christmas. Remember how Thomas and my mom are Remus? Well Snape's dad is worse he is abusive and yells all the time. I- He made Snape leave one evening, and while Snape was gone….he hurt me." Remus opened his mouth I closed it with a silent glare "Snape brought me here and Dumbledore is going to allow me to stay here for well the rest of First Year, I'll be joining the other kids in their studies. Now you can question me."

Remus whispered the question that was on all of their minds "What do you mean hurt?" he bristled quiet angry.

I looked at him then looked down "Remus, he …..Knocked me out and well raped me."

They all gasped simultaneously. But Remus found the words first "SHOOT HIM -"

Of course he didn't finish before James cut in "LET'S CUT OUT HIS TONGUE- "

He of course didn't get to finish courtesy of Sirius "Shoot him and cut out his tongue, then shoot his tongue! And trim that scraggly beard!"

Then James started again "WE SHOULD TAKE HIS INNARDS AND FEED THEM TO THE-"

"GIANT SQUID!" yelled Sirius.

Remus was of course the first one to notice that I was crying by now. "Shh you guys, maybe we should talk this over tomorrow, plus Sirius I think the Giant Squid is a vegetarian. ." Sirius looked like he was about to retort till he seen me crying into Remus's shoulder.

James muttered "Well yeah or at least till she falls asleep anyway."

I really was crying, but not for the reason they thought. They were all going to get themselves hurt one day being so brave. So willing to stick up for other people, they all wanted to go gallivanting off to be the hero. I cringed inwardly as much as I liked the fact they would ride off to the ends of the Earth, to restore my honor, I knew that one day that hero in them would be the death of them all.

Remus picked me up bridal style and carried me to a bed that smelled of chocolate and honey. I grinned it was Remus's bed that was the way he always smelt. I looked up at my older friend who was currently digging through his trunk for something, after a minute's hesitation he handed me a black shirt with the words "Some like it hot" scribbled across the back.

"Go to the bathroom and put that on Emily." He mumbled pointing towards the bathroom, as I walked away I noticed an odd pink tint come to Remus's cheeks. I grinned _aw look who's done made the big bad wolf blush._

The Seventh Years, boys bathroom was a disaster area. Boxers littered the floor, even a magazine with a naked girl on the front was on the counter along with numerous other weird boy items. I huffed "Boys are gross"

Taking a shower wasn't so unpleasant however, as I noticed Sirius's shower had some girly shampoo and soap in it _I wonder why? I grinned Sirius is such a girly girl. _Letting the hot water soak into my skin my thoughts turned back to the past. Thinking about what had happened I knew I should feel some form of guilt or victim's guilt? I don't know but I didn't to me this wasn't anything to dwell over. What's more important is convincing the boys that Snape isn't as evil as he seems. I groaned this task was going to be extremely difficult seeing as these people have hated each other for seven years. The dumbasses.

ReMuSlUpINreMUSluPiNrEMUSlupiN

Walking back in the room after my shower I saw all three of the boys on a bed whispering fiercely until they saw me that is.

Remus gave me his signature soft half smile "Em you can have my bed if you want."

I looked around there were two other beds in the room besides those three's. Why not use them? "Hey Remus I can just sleep on one of the boy's that went home beds can't I?"

James coughed awkwardly "No you can't! Look Em I know you're just a little girl and all but really you _don't _want to know what's been in those beds."

"Yeah Moony's the best of us, so I advise you take up his offer." Chuckled Sirius

What in the world were they talking about? I looked to Remus for answers, who of course with a shrug of his shoulders, jus t grinned. "Trust me Em you don't want to know."

"Wheeee" Sirius squealed mockingly "Do we get a bedtime story Daddy Remus?"

"Once upon a time the big bad wolf at the pesturing dog. The end." Glared Remus.

I giggled. That giggle turned to a laugh. That laugh turned into a fit o f hysteric laughter. By that point everybody was looking at me obviously thinking I was crazy. I giggled again more quietly "you are the three most retardest people I have ever met in my whole entire twelve years of life."

James grinned "Thanks for the compliment Emily now go to sleep!"

I laid down in Remus's bed taking in his scent once more it was confounding. I grinned into the pillow as Remus flicked his wand and shut the curtains around the bed. After a while they had thought I had gone to sleep, they were wrong.

I heard Remus's voice "We cant just kill him guys, I don't know what to do."

"Just leave it to me Moony, I got people, we can have his body in the Thames by breakfast." Murmured Sirius for once his name sake, Serious.

"Sirius!" yelled James

"Sshhhh! Not so loud Prongs you will wake up Em." Grumbled Remus.

"Oh yeah" mumbled James "Sirius we can't use Mudungus not on this one!"

I grinned these were good friends, all trying to avenge me, but I couldn't let that happen. Even though Tobias Snape didn't know it, he had rescued me, even in his deluded ways. He had sent me to the place I had wanted to go most. I was at Hogwarts. The greatest place on Earth.

"An eye for an eye would only make the whole world blind." I mumble. A resounding silence feels the room, after a moment or two Remus peels back the curtains peeking in to look at my wide awake figure. His face starts with a small smile then ends with a frown.

"So you don't want us to kill him." He asks quietly.

"No I don't, Remus you don't understand." I whisper quietly "He put me where I most wanted to be, I'm at Hogwarts! My parents are never gonna hurt me again, he isn't ever going to either. This is nothing to dwell on, for bitterness eats away at the body like cancer. Can't you see I'm free now?"

My best friend in the whole entire world he gives me the saddest smile you could possibly imagine. "Anything you want Emily."

I grin. _Well I want you._ No wait stop it perverted reverse-pedo Emily! How could you think that about Remus? _Don't answer._

Somewhere in the background I heard James yawn "Come on Remus, let's all go to sleep, for tomorrow we give Em the grand tour."

"Yeah I doubt Snape showed her any of the good stuff anyway" Sirius mumbled.

**I grinned life couldn't get any better than this right? Only one person was missing, my savior, Severus.**

_Authors Note: I didn't like writing this chapter, I suppose I'm gonnna re-edit this whole horrific business soon. Well the next chapter will be up soon but after that I'm going away for awhile, so sorry for those of you who actually read this. Lol I gotta go with my family for vacation =[ =[ =[ We're going to Puerto Rico so really I have no idea why I was frowning lol But I will still keep writing this story I plan to have it finished before the summer ends. From Katie with love. By the way completely random POTC quote in here. _


	9. Feliz Navidad

Well guys its been nearly a year and a half, but i'm back(: Thanks to Yewberyy Noon who encouraged me to finish the story.  
The main problems with this is that I dont have Microsoft Word lol, So I'm having to try and write this off of Notepad. Well anyways enjoy(:

Feliz Navidad Feliz Navidad Feliz Navidad Prospero A o y Felicidad.

I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas From the bottom of my heart

Feliz Navidad By Jose Feliciano A.K.A. The Best Christmas Song Ever

"Emily, Emilyy come on love its Christmas."

Peeking one eye open, I saw the current three most important people in my life: Remus, James, and Sirius. Each one looking just as sleepy and bleary eyed as the next.

Sirius grinned "Little Em are you going to spend all day staring at me? I know I am handsome and all but it is Christmas! There are presents to open and mistletoe with poor girls trapped beneath them that need Sirius!"

"Sirius you are such a dog" I giggled getting out of Remus's bed.

"You know Sirius she is quite right mate, your a dog. A scoundrel mangy dog at that." Sniggered Remus.

Sirius looked at us with indignation. "I cannot believe you Remus, little Em comes to Hogwarts and you turn on us, Hmph I am gonna train Little Em to replace you." Smirking like the Black, that he is, Sirius then proceeded to grab my hand, and drag me behind him as ran at break neck speed down the very hard stairs, and into the common room.

What met my eyes in the common room was the most picture perfect Christmas scene I had every seen. The fire was roaring, the nearly 10 foot tall Christmas tree was glowing with little lights and baubles, while dozens of presents laid beneath the tree, While four cups of milk were sat out upon a table with a plate full of chocolate chip cookies.

A warm voice came from behind me, "What do you think Emily?"

Looking into his warm chocolate colored eyes, I smiled "Remus this is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my whole entire life."

He beamed back at me "I'm glad you like it, now lets sort then open presents!"

What ensued can only be called chaos, gifts were flying through the air at their various owners, often hitting their owners or somebody else. Once everything had been said and done I had a total of ten gifts, more then I had ever had before.

Then came the following chaos of children opening presents which I cannot explain, paper and bows were flying everywhere as we opened our gifts. I had recieved a piece of a mirror from Sirius, which he told me to use in case I ever needed him, A book about Quidditch some wizard sport, from James, a sweater from James's girlfriend Lily, who did not even know me, a normal book, called The Jungle Books By Rudyard Kipling from Headmaster Dumbledore, a set of Hogwarts Uniforms from Professor McGonagall, a pair of shoes from my mother, a box of Honeyduke's chocolate and a pair of quarter moon earrings from Remus, and a small grey owl from Hagrid the friendly groundskeeper.

I grinned looking at my haul, I had gotten everything I wanted and then some, this Christmas was going perfectly.

.tap.

Looking to the window, I was shocked there tapping on the Gryffindor common room window was a enormous black owl, glancing over to the others, I noticed they were still unwrapping presents, so I got up and walked over to the window to let in the owl, which just glared fiercely at me and stuck out its leg. A leg that infact had a large parcel strapped to it. I gingerely took the package off the owl's leg, and then the owl took offback into the early morning sun. Glancing over the package cautiously I noted that the wrapping was in Slytherin colors, and my mind jumped to the only Slytherin I knew Snape! I began snatching the paper off the gift to find a wizarding book, Werewolves and Where to Find Them, by P.S. Morgona. On top of the note was a note in messy boys handwriting stating "Emily, meet me tonight outside of the Gryffindor common room, Seven, and come alone, Sincerely Severus Snape."

I smiled, because ever since my appearance at Hogwarts, and my reunion with Remus, Severus had very little to say to me, often or not ignoring me, even when I gave him his Christmas gift. A unique set of black dragonskin gloves for potion brewing. APparently Severus and the Marauders did not get along, because James and Sirius considered my pale, gangly friend a die hard supporter for Voldemort, despite my numerous attempts to explain to them that he could not be because his father was a muggle, and he obviously had saved me, a child with not clear magical history.

"Emily, what is this?" growled a gruff voice from behind me.

I glanced over my shoulder to see Sirius standing above me with a furious look on his face.

I sighed "Sirius he is my friend, Severus saved me!"

The word Severus seemed to be the trigger word in the room because then the other two looked up.

"What does Snape have to do with anything?" questioned Remus.

I peered at Remus from behind Sirius and groaned he had the 'I hate Snape, he should go dance with the Whomping Willow' face on. "Remus he got me a present, and sent me a note."

"A note asking her to meet him at night! and the present guess what it is Moony! A book on Werewolves!."

Anytime the word Werewolves is mentioned, Remus goes pale, and his eyes grow wide, as if he thinks that just the mention of the word will bring forth his monsterous other side. This time was no different, Remus went a ghastly shade of white, and looked at me with wide chocolate eyes, as if begging me this was not true.

I looked down, I could not take another minute of the hurt stare that was on Remus's face "Rem, I already knew you were a werewolf, its no big deal, you know that." I got up and walked over to my best friend and sat down beside him, and finally got up the courage to look into his eyes, and smile. "Remus, your my best friend, I will just not let Severus get to me, I promise now please cheer up."

"Wait, Emily your actually going to go meet the slimeball at night? by yourself? in the dark? without a chaperone? or a guard? or some shampoo? or Febreze?" shouted Sirius from across the room.

Glaring over at him I huffed "Yes Sirius I am gooing to go meet SEVERUS tonight, without any of ya'll, or anything, just me."

"But, but, but-" whined James

Only to be cut off by Sirius yelling from across the room "The hell you are!"

I groaned ,Today might not be so wonderful after all. Feeling someone's eyes on me I glanced over to see Remus, looking down at me, frowning.

Then he did something pecuilar "Guys she can go, by herself, she isn't a little kid anymore, and I am positive Snape would not try anything in Hogwarts, even he is not that stupid."

Remus POV

I knew somewhere deep down that Emily would have went to meet Snape anyways, with or without our consent. So by with what little grace God had given me, I said she could go, ignoring the incredulous looks from my friends, and the deep nagging in my chest that I was letting my closest friend go to the man that would gladly have killed the rest of the Marauders and I.

Sirius tried weakly "But what about the fact that he isn't suppose to tell anybody about your secret Moony?"

I sighed "Sirius just let it go. He is just a slimy Slytherin after all, Now come on lets get down to breakfast."

Emily jumped up smiling, "Thanks Remus."

I grinned "No problem Emily, So how was your first Christmas at Hogwarts?"

"Remus so far this has been the most wonderful Christmas I have ever had." She smiled looking up at me, causing my heart to flutter.

Wait my heart was fluttering? for what? It must just be the Christmas spirit.

As we walked down to breakfast, I fell behind to where James was walking and leaned into his ear "Mate get the cloak out, were going to need it for tonight."

Causing him to grin "Moony you old dog, you had us all fooled back there, I thought you were going to make Sirius cry." he whispered

Looking ahead to the boy in question and saw that he was still looking down, causing me to frown a little, Did my friends really think me crazy enough to let Emily go to Snape the snotty Slytherin by herself?

Alright guys that was my first try, Lol i hope it turns out alright(: now go forth and review(: By the way Happy Holidays!


End file.
